Between Us
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Bagaimanapun juga, Karma itu seorang laki-laki / "Aku datang menjenguk,"/ Karmanami/ WARNING INSIDE/ Care for A Review?


Sum: Bagaimanapun juga, Karma itu seorang laki-laki / "Aku datang menjenguk,"/ Karmanami/ WARNING INSIDE

.

.

.

Karma menguap, mengecek suhu badannya.

39.08

Ah, hujan kemarin benar-benar membuatnya sakit, ia segera menelepon Karasuma untuk absen dari kelasnya, setelah ia diberi izin, ia kembali rebahan di kasurnya, mengambil kompres dan beberapa handuk hangat.

Sial, seharusnya ia dengar apa kata Nagisa kemarin.

Omong-omong soal sakit, Karma kembali mengingat kejadian itu, untung saja dia tidak lepas kendali, bagaimanapun usia mereka belum mencukupi, mukanya tambah memerah tatkala memikirkan bibirnya yang mungil melawan balik miliknya.

Karma mulai merasakan sesuatu bangun.

 _Oh, fuck_

.

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu – Matsui Yuusei**

 **WARNING: Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gajelas, R18 (?), dll..**

 **For : manami . okuda (IG) miharu . cbr(IG) and those who is hungry for Karmanami SMUT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hari itu Manami sakit, dan Korosensei meminta seseorang untuk menantarkan daftar pelajaran ke rumahnya, dan waktu itu Karma yang dipilih._

 _Si Setan merah itu tidak keberatan, malah senang dan menerima tugas itu dengan senang hati, yang lainnya cukup takut, kalau Karma yang melakukannya, apa yang akan dia lakukan kepada Manami? Kasihan 'kan, gadis sepolos itu, sedang sakit, bertemu setan pula._

 _"_ _Ehm, tugas Okuda-san, biar aku saja yang mengantarnya," tawar Isogai_

 _Setan itu mendelik "Kenapa? Isogai-kun cemburu?"_

 _"_ _Bukan seperti ituuu..,"_

 _Karena tak ada satupun yang dapat melawan setan itu, jadilah Karma pergi ke rumah Manami, rumahnya cukup besar dan memiliki 2 lantai, warnanya terkesan sejuk dan membuat Karma ingin berlama-lama di teras depannya, setelah memencet bel beberapa kali, seseorang mebukakan pintu._

 _"_ _Selamat Siang! Namaku Akabane-,"_

 _"_ _Ka-Karma-kun sedang apa disini?!"_

 _Karma menatap gadis itu "OH! Okuda-san, kupikir ayah atau ibumu yang akan membukakan pintu!" katanya nyengir, agak kecewa, nggak bisa ketemu calon mertua-_

 _"_ _Ah, mereka masih bekerja, masuklah, kita ngobrol di dalam saja..," kata Manami, setelah membukakan pintu, ia menyuruh Karma masuk, bukan ke ruang tamu, tetapi kedalam kamarnya, suhu udara cukup dingin di ruang tamu, sementara Manami tetap harus beristirahat._

 _Ruangan itu cukup besar—tapi dalam hitungan Karma termasuk kecil._

 _Karma menoleh kearah meja belajar, ada foto-foto Manami—sewaktu SD, bersama Kayano, Nagisa—ah, kenapa dia tak punya foto Karma? Bahkan ia pernah berfoto bersama Terasaka! Dipajang pula, Karma menggembungkan pipinya._

 _Mungkin hari ini Karma akan memintanya foto bersama._

 _"_ _Maaf, aku cuman ada teh, tidak apa?" suara Manami mengangetkannya, Karma berbalik dan mengangguk "Apa saja tidak masalah, kok," kata Karma, ia kemudian duduk di karpet sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajaran._

 _"_ _Sensei menitipkan ini padamu," kata Karma, ia menyerahkan buku catatan berwarna merah muda,_

 _"_ _Aah, aku memang meninggalkannya ternyata," kata Manami tertawa kemudian meihat isi buku itu "Aku masih belum memikirkannya..," ucapnya lagi._

 _Karma mengintip buku itu sedikit._

 _"_ _Memang, itu buku apa sih?" tanya Karma "Ah, bukan buku istimewa kok, cuman coret-coret kecilku saja, kebetulan selain kimia aku tertarik dengan mitos dan legenda zaman dahulu, aku juga suka Nisekoi, apalagi dengan latar belakang 'Zawzse in Love' nya itu," kata Manami sambil menatap buku merah muda itu._

 _"_ _Zawzse in Love itu.. Forever in Love 'kan ya?" tanya Karma, ia mengambil buku itu dari tangan pemiliknya "Iya, aku dengar begitu.. meski katanya dibuat untuk Kosaki-chan tapi aku tetap Timnya Chitoge kok," kata Manami._

 _Mata Karma menatap sesuatu._

 _"_ _Okuda-san ini apa?" tanya Karma, ia menunjuk tulisan kecil di buku bagian belakangnya "Apa?" tanya Manami balik, ada beberapa tulisan kecil di sana._

 **Okuda Manami's Assigment : Taste Karma Akabane's lips (Irina Yelavich-YOU. HAVE. TO. DO. IT)**

 _Muka Manami memerah "AH BUKAN ITU—eh,"_

 _"_ _Ini kalau nggak salah tugas untuk setiap murid 'kan ya? Kuingat cuman kau yang belum mengumpulkan hm? Kenapa?" tanya Karma, ia mendekat kearah Manami "A-Aku," gadis itu mundur, ah, sial terhalang kasur._

 _Bersamaan dengan Karma, keduanya jatuh ke kasur._

 _Karma menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Manami, menatap gadis itu, ah, Manami suka sekali dengan matanya Karma—tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang._

 _"_ _K-Karma-kun bisakah kau mundur sedikit-,"_

 _"_ _Kenapa?" tanya Karma lagi._

 _Muka Manami semakin memerah—hey, siapa yang tidak malu jika laki-laki yang kau sukai jaraknya hanya 7 cm darimu? Mulutnya gelagapan, tidak dapat bicara._

 _"_ _Kalau Okuda-san mau, tinggal minta kok, aku pasti ikuti," kata Karma nyengir,_

 _Manusia bersurai merah itu menutup jarak diantara mereka, tanpa minta persetujuan dari Manami, dan gadis itu hanya menerimanya, pasrah, semakin lama, Karma semakin enggan melepasnya, lidahnya mulai bermain-main dengan lidah Manami._

 _Ketika meleka melepaskannya, saliva masih menghubungkan mereka._

 _Karma mulai mencium leher Manami, sebelum terdengar suara dari bawah—ayah dan ibunya pulang._

.

.

Aah, seandainya kedua orang tua Manami belum pulang, apa yang akan Karma lakukan?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Karma memerah tak kentara—hey itu wajar, Karma sudah waktu-waktunya masuk masa pubertas kok, nggak ada salahnya tertarik dengan lawan jenis dan memikirkan hal yang agak-agak

Baru saja Karma mau tidur ketika bel pintunya berbunyi, ia menggerutu sebelum turun kebawah, ah, demamnya sudah turun rupanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Karma

"..Aku datang menjengukmu,"

Karma cengok sesaat, menatap orang di ambang pintu.

"OKUDA-SAN!?"

.

.

Disuguhkan segelas teh, Okuda Manami kini berada di kamarnya.

Di luar hujan cukup deras, jadi Manami berencana hingga setidaknya reda sedikit, dan tentu saja Karma memperbolehkan, sejak awal, bajunya memang sudah basah.

"..Karma-kun aku boleh pakai kamar mandinya?" tanya Manami, Karma mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa lama, Manami keluar—

Dengan baju suster.

OH.  
MY.

GOD.

"Okuda-san, itu baju dikasi siapa?" tanya Karma, oke, oke, nggak masalah kalau baju susternya itu panjang—tapi itu... terlalu pendek! Bahkan ia hampir melihat celana dalam gadis itu, oh Tuhan, maafkan Karma yang pikirannya mesum ini.

"Rio-chan..,"

"Rio?" tanya Karma, oh astaga, sahabat dan partner kejahilannya itu tahu betul apa yang Karma suka—maksudnya, apa yang Karma butuhkan, tetapi, Karma akan menahannya.

"Kenapa kau ikuti?" tanya Karma

"...Kata Rio-chan ini berhasil menyembuhkan orang, dia sudah mencobanya dengan Asano-kun,"

Karma speechless, yang Manami maksud pastilah kejadian itu.

Manami kemudian mendekatinya, oke, oke, Karma nggak tau lagi harus ngomong apa—bajunya itu lho bajunyaa! Karma nggak bisa tahan kalau soal itu!

Manami mendekati Karma dan—

Menciumnya.

 _ASDFGHJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ—_

Mimpi apa Karma semalam?! Keduanya memulai lagi adu lidah itu, Karma sibuk menggulum yang Manami—begitupun sebaliknya, keduanya nampak menikmati ciuman itu, Manami mendorong Karma ke kasur, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Begitu melepasnya, Karma menatap Manami.

"Okuda-san, kenapa?" tanya Karma.

Manami hanya menatapnya, matanya terlihat—memikat, ah, ada apa sebenarnya.

"..pa,"

"Apa?" tanya Karma.

"Kalau dengan Karma-kun aku tidak apa-apa," ulang Manami.

Tunggu maksudnya 'Dengan Karma-kun tidak apa-apa' itu apaa?

"Okuda-san, please, aku lagi sakit, jangan paksa otakku untuk berfungsi," cengir Karma.

"Karma-kun tidak usah pakai otak juga bisa aku..,"

"..Suka Karma-kun,"

Manami duduk di pinggang Karma, kemudian merasakan sesuatu mengeras.

"..Karma-kun... apa yang keras?" tanya Manami, mukanya mulai memerah—ah, ini Manami yang biasa Karma lihat.

Karma nyengir, karena sudah diperbolehkan berarti nggak apa-apa dong?

"Apa ya.., sebelumnya aku mau kasih tau, Okuda-san juga basah lho," kata Karma, ia mulai mencabuti satu persatu kancing bajunya Manami, gadis itu hanya bisa diam dan kaget, begitu kancingnya terlepas, itu menampakkan bra polkadot merah muda milik Manami.

Oh, wow, Karma tercengang.

"Enggak apa-apa nih, aku pegang?" tanya Karma, sesaat sebelum Manami mengangguk, Karma nyengir puas kemudian dengan hati-hati menyentuh kedua benda lembut itu, Karma kagum—jujur, ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh dada seorang wanita.

"Punya Okuda-san ternyata lumayan besar lho," kata Karma.

"eeehh!?" pemiliknya hanya bisa memerah malu, tetapi juga agak mendesah—karena sentuhan Karma.

Karma terus saja memainkan keduanya, lama-lama ia semakin ingin lebih.

"Boleh kubuka?" tanya Karma singkat.

"U-Un..,"

Karma mengerjap tak percaya "Kau serius Okuda-san?" tanya Karma, Manami mengangguk lagi, Karma kemudian membuka kostum suster itu hingga batas pingang, kemudian melepas bra milik Manami, Karma bengong sesaat ketika melihat yang ada di depannya.

Uwa—,

Lelaki bersurai merah itu menelan salivanya sebelum menyentuhnya—lagi, gugup sekali dia menyentuhnya kali ini, padahal dia terkenal dengan keagresifannya itu, tapi kini semua hilang entah kemana melihat dua benda bulat dengan bulatan kecil lainnya.

"...,"

Karma langsung menciumnya, entah kenapa, dan dia langsung mendorong Manami, jadi posisinya ada diatas Manami sekarang, selesai dengan mulutnya ia menciumi lehernya dan memberi hickey, Manami hanya bisa mendesah dibawah sentuhan Karma.

"Ngh-nhaa, Ka-Karma-kun..,"

Mata merkurinya menatap benda bulat itu dan mulai menjilati salah satunya—agak ragu, sebenarnya.

"K-K-Karm..mmnh.. ah..,"

Ketika ia mulai mengusap salah satu putingnya, Manami merasa bagian bawahnya semakin basah, ia membiarkan Karma untuk beberapa saat hingga ia tidak kuat lagi.

"Nh.. s-stop.. engh..,"

"Kenapa Okuda-san?" tanya Karma;nggak asyik, lagi enakn-enaknya diganggu.

Manami hanya menatap bagian bawahnya yang masih tertutup rok, Karma mengikuti pandangan matanya, kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Hee... jangan-jangan.. Okuda-san udah nggak kuat ya?" tanya Karma.

Tangannya yang awalnya meremas payudara Manami yang kiri kini mulai berjalan kebawah—menuju roknya.

Dengan cepat Karma menyingkap rok merah muda itu, memperlihatkan celana dalam dengan polla yang sama dengan branya, Karma tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebelum menyentuhnya.

"K-Ka.. ahh ngg Kar-Karma-kun kalau kau tetap melakukannya aku—nha.. ahh..,"

Jari-jari Karma mulai masuk kedalam celana dalamnya, Karma cukup kaget karena sudah sebasah ini, ia mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya Manami, mencoba menghentikannya namun Karma terlalu kuat, Manami menaikkan kedua kakinya supaya Karma bisa membuka celana dalamnya.

"Are~ Okuda-san kau nakal juga yaa~," kata Karma.

Setelah membuka celana dalamnya ia langsung menjilati bagian privatnyaManami, sementara Maami hanya bisa mendesah, Karma melepaskan kepang dan kacamatanya, membuat gadis itu kini nampak kelihatan lebih seksi dan menakjubkan.

"A-Ahh K-Ka-Karma-kun! Ah ng.. aahh!"

Sesuatu keluar dari dalam Manami, sementara perempuan itu terengah-engah, Karma hanya bisa menatap takjub cairan yang keluar itu, beberapa tak sengaja ia telan.

"K-Karma-kun..,"

Karma hanya tersenyum sebelum membuka risetling celananya—menunjukkan sesuatu yang lumayan besar untuk anak seumurannya.

Manami mengerjap.

"...ini..?"

"ehm.. Okuda-san pernah dengar yang namanya 'Blowjob'?" tanya Karma,

Manami mengangguk, Karma kaget bukan kepalang "Dari siapa kau mendengarnya?" tanya Karma, Manami menyentuh benda itu dengan penasarannay "Rio-chan yang ajarkan.. ehmm..atanya mulutku dipakai seperti ini..,"

Karma merasa arus listrik menjalari kulitnya ketika Manami mulai memasukkan benda miliknya kedalam mulutnya, semakin lama Karma semakin ingin mengeluarkan cairan yang ada; untuk sementara Karma menahannya hingga-

"Okuda-san aku nggak kuat lagi nhh..,"

Manami masih saja mengemut benda itu layaknya permen, ah, cukup, Karma tidak kuat lagi; ia segera mengeluarkan spremanya.

Gadis bermanik violet itu sempat kaget ketika sesuatu memenuhi mulutnya kemudian ia melepaskannya, cairan putih jatuh dari mulutnya.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat setekah itu.

"..Aku belum siap untuk tahap selanjutnya," kata Karma, ia ragu-ragu mengatakan itu, Manami mengerjap lalu tersenyum "Gak apa-apa, aku juga belum siap kok," kata Manami, ia kemudian memeuk Karma, badannya sudah tidak hangat lagi,

"Tapi aku janji kita akan melakukannya,"

Iris merkuri Karma menatap manik violet Manami.

"Aku berjanji,"

Manami tersenyum mengangguk, Karma ikut tersenyum dan keduanya tidur setelah itu.

xXxXx

"OHAYOOO MANAMI-CHAAANNN~ Gimana ngobatin Karmanya?! Seru!?"

Seorang Rio Nakamura menyapa Manami diambang pintu kelas E, yang lain hanya bisa cengok mencerna maksud Rio, muka Manami merah bak kepiting rebus, ia berjalan melewati semua orang dan menuju bangkunya.

"Ehh!? Manami-chan ayolah~ Ceritaa~" kata Rio.

"A-Akan kuceritakan nanti!" kata Manami gelagapan "Ehh!? Cerita apa!? Masa Rio-cchi doang yang dikasi tau!? Curaang!" kata Kayano "Aku juga mau dengaarrr," kata Kurahashi "Hem, sepertinya menarik," kata Rinka "Aku ingin dengar juga Okuda-chan," kata Kanzaki.

"EH-,"

"Okuda-san kemarin malam kubuat bahagia;"

...

...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"KARMA-KUN!?"

Rio matanya udah bling-bling kemudian senyum iblis.

"Ufufufu, Manami-chan kau wajib memberitahu ini padaku yhaa," kata Rio, kemudian menyiapkan alat perekam suara.

"Hey Kalian jangan gitu dong! Kasian kan privasi orang! Lagian nggak mungkin Karma megang Okuda-san yang pake baju suster," kata Korosensei tiba-tiba datang.

"..Sensei tau darimana Okuda pake baju suster?" tanya Okano.

"Jangan-jangan..,"

"SENSEI NGINTIP YAH!?"

"ENGGAK! SENSEI NGGAK NGINTIP! CUMAN LIAT!"

"ALAAAAAAAA! BAGI VIDEONYA!" seru Maehara dan Okajima kompakan.

Sementara yang lain ribut, Karma berjalan kearah Manami, dan mengecupnya di pipi kemudian berbisik;

"Semalam Kita Lebih dari itu lho,"

Manami tertawa pelan, kemudian mengangguk, Karma menaruh tasnya di bangkunya.

"Sensei, pelajaran kapan mulainya?"

"Ny-NYUUUYAA! Iya bener! Ayo kita mulai!"

xXxXx

 **OWARI**

 **Ok, Sakura akui ini pertama kali Sakura bikin Rate M OTP, dan Sakura akui Endingnya emang rada geje, berantakan.**

 **Sip Segitu dulu**

 **Care for A Review? Ini butuh banget pls/maksa :v ngga deng canda doang, jan dianggap serius Sakura mah.**

 **SFC OUT!**


End file.
